bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
ODST Expeditionary Force
ODST Expeditionary Force (OEF) is a Bungie.net private group. It was founded on October 1, 2008 by mike120593. It is currently run by Shadow_Fox_179, komark, and K1ng Koopa13. Its main purpose is to be a place for Bungie.net members to come to to have fun, which includes, but is not limited to: forum games, promotion threads, never-ending stories, spamming SSO, and making fun of Panzie. OEF has now been in existence for over two years, and has been through many ups and downs, some of which are chronicled below. History Creation OEF was created by ODST Captain1, one of mike120593's alts. During the early days of OEF, Mike lead the group with ShadowFox179 as co-leader and the only other moderating power. Elections for new mods were scheduled for whenever 400 members were recruited. Mike began to slack off with his duties as leader which angered Shadow. He felt that he was only given full control of the group so that Mike could dump some of the responsibilty off on him. Mike was also significantly more active in ODST 4th Battalion (O4B), what some consider OEF's parent group. These feelings came to a boil during an incident between OEF and O4B, during which Mike allegedly defended O4B instead of his own group. The Coup As a response to these actions, Shadow banned Mike and the ODST Captain alt from the group, making himself the group leader and appointed K1ng Koopa13 his co-leader. Over the next couple of days this situation was defused and Mike was allowed back into the group with the title "Founder" and certain mod powers. He was not, however, given full control back and Shadow and Koopa remained leaders of the group and worked to fine tune it. The Golden Age In the month's that followed, OEF grew in size and activity. Elections were held at the 400 member mark as promised and komark and Alskanon were elected as the first two non-leader mods. OEF continued to mass recruit, gaining hundreds of members in little time. The groups member count skyrocketed until it neared 1000. During this time some of the groups most notable and infamous members joined and were active in the group and the forums prospered with forum games, RPGs, fan fictions, and general discussion. OEF also made frequent appearances on the Bungie.net group spotlight. 777 on the 7th The day before Bungie Day '09, OEF had 777 members thanks to a mass recruiting session the previous day. The group was closed and no new members were accepted until the next day is celebration. The Fall During the "Golden Age" many of the active members began swapping Gamertags and playing over Xbox LIVE. This eventually became so frequent that the Bungie.net based group forums fell to second place as far as preferred methods of communication were concerned. Also, though OEF's member count at this point edged on 1000 members, only a miniscule fraction of that number were ever actually active in the group. Many were barely active passed their first day. Fearing the end of OEF many members broke off and started their own groups, the most notable of which are The Spartan Special Ops (SSO) and Legends of the Covenant (LotC). OEF became one of the main recruiting pools for these two groups and a good chunk of OEF's active member base left OEF and joined one of these two groups. During this time, OEF's members became unsettled by the growing reality of OEF's demise. The mods had become particularly lax in their moderating of the dying forums (which wasn't a big deal but became an issue during a series of spam attacks from other groups) and recruitment came to a relative halt. A member by the name of Augustus decided to attempt a second coup. With a group of what remained of OEF's active members, he demanded either major reform (new mod elections, with only ShadowFox excused) or else he and the final remnants of OEF's active, non-mod members would leave and start their own group. The coup ultimately failed and it caused a lot of members to bump heads but it did open up peoples eyes to the fact that something needed to be done. The Purge It was decided that OEF would start over with a clean slate. Ideas were passed around that included things like all of the mods and active members leaving and starting a new group with new elections. However, members did not want to part with the history that was buried in the OEF forums. Komark suggested the idea of kicking all inactive members, which at first was met with absolute defiance, however, komark was able to convince the entire moderating staff, and most of the members to approve the idea. What ended up happening was a member purge. All members who were more than a month old and still a trainee (OEF's base member rank), alts, and people who were no longer active in the group were kicked and the member count was widdled down to approximately 100 members. With only the active members left, activity in the OEF forums skyrocketed, and the remaining members became commited to rebuilding the group. Note: The actual event that caused the skyrocketing activity was a dispute. Agustus argues that some factor other than the purge resulted in the activity. He uses the basis that "Leaving the active members only would not make them any more active than they where in the first place. Something else contributed to their motivation, which may be only indirectly linked to the purge." The Meat Knocker Incident On March 17, 2010 an account by the name of Meat Knocker joined the group posing as Koopa's alt and requested full mod powers in the group. The thread contained a poorly photoshopped picture of an "Admin Tools" section of the group (or lack there of) and it was quickly deduced by komark and chubbz that this was not, in fact, Koopa. After this discovery, the account made no further posts. The account was allowed to remain in the group for a few days in hopes that he would come back so the members could poke fun at him but this never happened. The account is now blacklisted from the group. The Koopa Coup K1ng Koopa13 had been inactive for months both on the forums and over Xbox LIVE and it was the general opinion that he had abandoned the group. He was not removed as part of the purge both because of his rank and the lingering hope that he might return, however many members were calling for his removal from power. This was somehow communicated to him. Koopa then preceded to ban all of the mods (including ShadowFox) except ODST5 and lock the group. After talking the situation out in OEF HighCom (the leadership group for OEF of which all mods are a part of) the group was unlocked and the mods were given their ranks back. It is still unclear why exactly Koopa did this as no one had any real plans to demote him. Koopa was not punished for his actions and became semi-active before once again leaving. He has yet to return to activity but, is still in the group. The Ranks Redux Eventualy the tried and true rank system of the group began to get a little musty, and the mods collectively decided they needed a change. Through much argument and head bashing the new ranks were introduced. They were met with mixed reviews, but overall a positive response, it also helped to slightly improve activity. OEF vs SSO Spam War On March 28th, 2011, chubbz created a thread in SSO titled "A word from your chef..." which linked a picture to the infamous "Soup's Ready" picture from /b/. This thread resulted in chubbz being banned from SSO for 500 years. This prompted komark and TomatoDemon to go into SSO and question the need for a 500 year ban, resulting in both of them being banned for 500 years as well. The next day, after hearing about what had happened, EPANDEMIC went into SSO and created a thread titled "A Thread About Crackers" (a reference to an inside joke among members of OEF). The contents of the thread are picture below: EPANDEMIC was subsequently banned for what he thought was 7 days. Certain SSO members then entered in a failed attempt to talk about the spam. Because of these events, Fridge Gnome, a member of SSO, went into OEF and created a series of pointless spam threads as "revenge". However Fridge hit OEF's 4 thread per day thread cap like a brick wall. What he also did not realize was that OEF welcomes spam and goes along with the troll until he makes enough of an ass of himself to leave. A week later EPANDEMIC went back into SSO to create another minor disturbance in celebration of his unbanning. Upon realizing his ban was in fact another 500 year ban, and not a 7 day ban like he had thought, he joined SSO using his alt and used the Firefox Extension iMacros to spam SSO's forums with 30 copies of a thread titled "This is Commander Shepherd..." with the OP reading "...and this is my favorite thread in SSO. ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL!" He was able to get 18 threads of the 25 required to bury the first page of the forums up before being banned and having the threads locked and deleted. He then attempted the same thing the next day with a second alt however only 4 threads got up before being locked. Fridge Gnome then went back into OEF and attepted to do the same thing EPANDEMIC had done to SSO, however he attempted it manually and not with the help of iMacros and was only able to put up 4 threads because of the thread cap. This was effectively the end of the conflict. komark Becomes an Overlord Shortly after the events of the spam attack, a now less active SF179 created a thread laughing at how SSO attempted a spam attack and he, the leader, didn't even know about it. komark stated that he felt like SSO thought he was the leader of the group for a number a reasons and SF179 asked him if he wanted leader powers. Within the next couple of days he had them. Group Ranks 'Member Ranks' Discharged - Member has either left the group or has been removed by a moderator. Marine - OEF's base member rank. Trooper- Member has shown activity. Elite Trooper- Member has shown consistent activity and abides by the group rules. Shock trooper- Member is active, gets along well with the rest of the group, and makes quality posts and threads. Helljumper - Member is active, gets along well with the rest of the group and genuinely benefits the group. Veteran Helljumper - Member is seen almost on a daily basis, meets the criteria for the above ranks and has been in the group for a long time. Legendary Helljumper- Highest level obtainable by promotion, contains the most elite of the elite in the group. Squad Leader- Not obtainable by promotion, member is just short of becoming a mod. TomatoDemon is the only member who currently holds this rank. 'Moderator Ranks' First Lieutenant - This rank is obtainable by election from OEF members. To gain candidacy for this role, you must first have met the requirements to be promoted to Squad Leader. This rank has the ability to temporarily ban a member, pin threads, un-pin threads, lock threads, accept members, and has control of the OEF news queue. Lieutenant Colonel - This rank is obtainable by first becoming a First Lieutenant and being promoted by one of the leaders. This rank has the ability to temporarily ban a member, pin threads, lock threads, accept members, edit others posts, and has control over the news queue. Lieutenant Colonels can also Lock or Open the group to new members. Fleet Admiral - This rank is obtainable by first becoming a Lieutenant Colonel. This rank is given to proven mods who have a lot of experience being a mod. This member has full control over the news queue, can change group settings, Promote or demote members, Delete posts and threads, Lock a thread, Edit posts, Pin and unpin, accept members into the group and can view the Group History Viewer. This rank cannot make or edit security roles. OEF Overlord - This rank is not obtainable, at all. This rank is reserved for the only three members of the group with full powers, ShadowFox179 (SF179), komark, and K1ng Koopa13. This rank has complete control of the group and is impervious to bans by lesser mods. 'Special Ranks' Founder - This rank is reserved for mike120593. It has all the same powers as an lieutenant colonel. Mike was kicked during the Koopa Coup and has not since rejoined the group due to excessive inactivity. As such, Mike is currently labeled as "Discharged". Heavy Weapons ODST - This rank was given to Llionboy4 for pulling off an across the map kill with a rocket launcher on a moving player during a game of Halo 3. OEF's Absolute Panzi - This rank was given to The Panzie Man for his activity in the group. It had the ability to edit posts as well as pin and lock threads. This rank no longer exists due to the deteriorating relationship between Panzie and OEF. SODST Ghost - This rank was given out to NavalSniper. It is not known why this rank was created but the running joke in the group is that ShadowFox had a crush on her. Intel. Officer- This is the rank held by Gate708. It was previously also held by EPANDEMIC, before he was promoted to mod and TomatoDemon before he left the group. It has the power to submit news without approval, edit news, and approve or disapprove things in the news queue. Current Moderating Staff 'ShadowFox179' One of the three leaders of the group, along with Koopa and komark, has been in power essentially since joining OEF, save a small absence that put komark in power. 'K1ng Koopa' Koopa is the second leader of the group along with ShadowFox179 and komark. He has been in this position since the original coup. He is a sailor, notorious for crashing boats into houses. The term "Koopa Cycle" (which in OEF refers to long periods of inactivity followed by empty promises of returning to the group) carries his namesake. As of this edit, he still has not returned to the group. He is feared to be eternally lost. 'komark' Komark is the third leader of OEF. He was one of the first mods to be elected and has been there at every event in OEF. He basically makes OEF work. Komark is very hard to explain in a few words. However, he is half Mexican and half Arab which leads many members to believe that he has ingeniously crafted a two part plan to bring down the U.S.A. He will take job money from hard working, honest 'Mericans and then bomb the country. He has also written a song about praising Allah to the tune of Yankee Doodle. He is known for making posts about how much money he has, how his opinion is the only relevant one in the group as he is the only one in the group that has a college degree (chubbz actually has an Associates Degree in Criminal Justice but this is an irrelevant degree according to komark), or his poop. 'Alskanon' Alsk is the third oldest mod in OEF. He is an Asian eskimo that dwells deep in Alaska. He is the world's greatest, and only, eanguin breeder. He had an incredibly controversial love affair with ShadowFox before falling silent and being inactive for most of OEF's history. Even today, he is mysterious and not often seen as he always appears offline even on xbox for reasons unknown. It is still unclear how he obtained internet access in his igloo. He is known for his popular catchphrase, 'AW PISS'. 'chubbz' Chubbz is probably the most well known mod after komark. His personality has been described by other mods as being "the definition of a mod." He was active as an early member of OEF when it had just been formed, but was forced into inactivity by his parental duties and his lack of a computer. He was able to have windows of activity but soon became very active when he purchased a computer. This was just in time for mod elections as he was elected for a mod position due to the respect he gained from not only being a parent, but also being extremely mature and already having experience as a mod due to his position as admin of another group. He tied* with ODST5, although many did not approve of the methods in which he did this, especially ODST5. He was inactive for a while as a mod but soon became ridiculously active out of the blue. ODST5 claims some of his best ideas were ideas that he (ODST5) had thought of first and chubbz stole. No one is really sure about the validity of this claim. Unlike ODST, his ideas were taken seriously, showing his great influence. And he continues to moderate with great influence now. For a time, he frequently posted pictures of his son. He, himself, was never actually in those pictures and rumors spread that the pictures of his "son" were actually pictures of himself and he was actually an E*Trade baby. Eventually he friended a few of his fellow OEFers on Facebook and his true form was made known. komark would describe it as a large gelatinous mass made entirely of body fat. EPANDEMIC EPANDEMIC is one of the newest mods in OEF, being given mod powers shortly after komark became a leader. He is also one of the most active members of OEF despite his history of Koopa Cycles. He is known best for his photoshops, trolling of SSO, and various not completed projects including, the OEF Comic, the OEF Weekly Updates, and OEF Video Updates. His blunt, unpredictable, and often unnecessarily offensive humor has given him a reputation for being a "douchebag", which he himself admits is not inaccurate. At all. He runs the OEF YouTube Channel, OEFComlink and it is also known that he pisses 100% win. Erikster Erikster is a very angry, bitter little man from Oregon, and the newest OEF mod. Pretty much every post he makes is a rant about one thing or another. He has made it his life goal to inconvenience Jedi as much as possible. He also edited the OEF montage. Notable and Previously Notable Members TomatoDemon Tomato was previously one of the most active members of OEF. He also held mod powers for a very brief time following komark's promotion to Overlord. He was OEF's resident /b/tard and brony. He was also banned from the Bnet mains. He has since had fallings out with various members of OEF including ODST5, Gate708 and komark which lead to his departure from the group. He still comunicates with many OEF members over Xbox LIVE. ODST5 ODST5 is not spoken of in polite company. No one likes him, yet somehow he always ends up as the leader of the OEF XBL parties. He has actually not been in OEF for quite some time but is still concidered a member of OEF my many for some unexplainable reason. He was formerly an OEF mod before leaving the group indefinately. The Ali Baaba One of the most beloved members of OEF and ODST5's stallion. He has become extremely inactive in the group but still plays with group members over Xbox LIVE. His dulcet tones have been likened to those of James Earl Jones, or Morgan Freeman. Odd enough, Ali Baaba isn't black. He is known for his brilliant bird calls. portraitu.png|Portrait 1 oef666.png|Portrait 2 Jedi4 Jedi 4 is the resident troll of the group. He was, at one point the only member allowed to troll at his or her leisure, however his trolling has recently become less humorous and more hipster in nature. He frequently apologizes for being so abrasive before leaving the group and then later returning. Jedi's actions in OEF can be categorized into one of three categories. 1) Being completely inactive 2) Commenting on how inactive OEF is until everyone gets sick of it and someone bans him or 3) Drawing very humorous and awesome comics and group portraits with MS Paint. 'the panzie man' is no longer a notable member. Because he says OEF smells like raptor poop. Agustus Agustus is known for his failed theories in the Bungie Universe forum, his failed coup of OEF, and his failed branch group(s). He will die before the age of 21, due to his copius consumption of some of the most unhealthy food combinations known to man. Bradlez OEF's former "resident computer guy". Had his own website which failed epicly. Most of his posts in the group were about his website. Did I mention he had a website? DeclinedA1 Despite being one of the oldest and most active OEF members, Declined really has no defining traits. He's just kind of there. Gate708 Gate is an angry locksmith. Do not hire him to smith your locks. TASK TASK is a former member of the now more or less defunct parent group of OEF, O4B. He is rather intelligent and takes pleasure in trolling Jedi who he believes is autistic. Jex2142 Affectionately called Sexy Jexy by many in the group, Jex is an pretty cool Asian guy. I donot noe whyyyyy, OEF Inside Jokes Koopa Cycles A Koopa Cycle is when a member of OEF goes completely inactive for a long period of time, comes back for a few days promosing to return to activity and then falls inactive again. It is named after K1ng Koopa13 who does this frequently and has been completely inactive since his Coup. Eanguins Probably the oldest inside joke in OEF, Eanguins are a fictional race of birds with Eagle heads and Penguin bodies. Alskanon breeds them in his igloo in Alaska. "There are Scorpions on this Tank." During a match of Halo: Reach, chubbz expressed his dislike of the map Hemorrhage. In his frustration, he attempted to say either "There are Scorpions on this map." or "There are tanks on this map." but it came out "There are Scorpions on this tank." chubbz will dispute this caliming he never said it but it has since become immortalized in the group. Cracker Threads This is a derailing joke created by EPANDEMIC. If a particularly boring thread is created where no one cares about the subject matter of the OP, a member (usually EPANDEMIC or TomatoDemon) will post "Oh hey, another thread about crackers." The thread instantly turns into a debate about the best brand of cracker. Ritz are the reigning champions. Category:Bungie Community Category:Chapters